You Were Right There
by ChibiVampireQueen
Summary: Sequel to Obviously Blinded. The story title is just what it says. This story will not be what it seems to be. Sasuke is a succesful business owner living the perfect life. EXCEPT oh yea, Sakura is the missing piece. Will they find their way to each other
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers,**

**This is the beginning of our sequel. I hope you enjoy. This story will no longer be what you'd ever think. This sequel may have as many as 40 chapters. This chapter may be short. I have also decided I will only post one other story. I will hopefully post it soon after this. I'm sorry everyone, but Sakura isn't going to remember Sasuke at all. At the beginning of each chapter I will put this quote made by Sakura.**

_Sasuke? Who is Sasuke? I have told myself for so long to forget Sasuke that I have truly forgotten. Who is Sasuke? I have no memories of this person. Who may it be?_

**2 years later**

My life is great. I graduated from high school 2 months ago. Instead of working as a full time medical student, I'm going to work in a corporate office. This office is in my new home Sanaka, Fushimori.

Konoha and I had some good times, but I'm moving on to bigger and better things. I live in a pent house (not for pent house pets). I'm living the life of luxury. Today August 28, is the day I start my job.

I am now gapping at my new work place. This place is huge. I hope I make a good first impression.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno!" I tell the woman across the desk. She had long flowing lilac hair, hour glass frame, and mint green eyes.

"Hi, my name is Ayumi Fumuri!" she replies.

"I hope we become well acquainted."

"Are you our new employee?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am." I reply.

"Here are some details: you are the chief's secretary, you will only meet him on occasion, this business is all but slow, our chief has his off days. That should be all you need to know to survive." She rasps out.

"Thank you." Sakura eerily replied. I walked away to my office.

"Wait!" The boss has tons of fan girls so watch your back. Your office is on the 54th floor. It may be pretty crowded because of the fan girls on some days!" She yells. By now, I'm receiving strange stares.

I nod my head in comprehension. I walk across the lobby to the elevator. The whole building is made of glass, so you see everything outdoors. There were two service desks together every 100 feet. Each had a cherry blossom plant on them. When I say every desk, I mean every desk.

I received a couple of hellos and good mornings. I gave my sincere regards. There were elephant ear plants against the walls. I reached the elevator and boarded. There were 55 floors. I wonder what was on the 55th. I remember when I came for the interview I was warned not to go there.

I pressed the button for my destination. I'm still wondering why this place has a thing for cherry blossoms. The design for the wall is cherry blossom trees. The elevator stopped 2 or 3 times until I reached my stop. I looked at the floor it was bare. It was extravagant in size. It only consisted of 3 doors. One was my office it read HARUNO. The other my boss it read BOSS. The last I couldn't tell. It didn't have any writing on the door. In order to reach my office I have to pass my boss' office. I stop instantly at what I heard. It brought a pang of sadness to my heart.

"Hey Amaya and Ayame!" he said.

"Yes daddy loves you to."

"You can have all the pizza and ice-cream you want when I get home."

"No I love you more."

"Bye daddy's princesses."

I quickly rushed to my office and slammed the door. My office was nice. It had a lounging couch. I had a desk with a name plate. I had a nice city view. Immediately I jumped on the couch and cried serenely into the pillow.

_My precious little girls I miss you so much. (_Listen to Every Heart by Boa in English or Japanese. I suggest English if that's your best language. I'll post both set of lyrics.)

_**Romaji Lyrics**_

_**English Translation**_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no darou_

_If there were many tears falling down, _

_Every heart would become gentle._

_If everybody expresses what they think,_

_Every heart can be satisfied._

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_I was frightened by the neverending night,_

_So I prayed to the distant stars._

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky._

_donna egao ni deaetara_

_every heart_

_yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_hitowa_

_kanashimi no mukou ni_

_every heart_

_shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies._

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_Someday our souls will unite,_

_We will give peaceful approval._

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_itsumo kagayaite ita_

_so shine_

_Memories of everything has settled,_

_This is a warm place to be._

_The stars separate us from the future,_

_We are always so brilliant,_

_So shine._

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky._

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_In endlessly repeating time, _

_We know why we are living. _

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on_

_Mommy misses you so much. You both have your 4__th__ birthday next month. By the grace of kami, I wish I can see you._

Sakura pulled herself together and got to work.

**Sasuke POV**

My life's meaning just called me. Those 2 little women drive the nannies and I crazy. Ayame and Amaya Uchiha are the center of my joy. They are all I have left. After I left Konoha with them, we started life fresh. Now I have a successful job and life as chief of Sanaka Industries.

My life is perfect well almost. I have the perfect job. I have the perfect kids. _I had the perfect girl. I will never forget that night._

_I TRULY DEEPLY AND HONESTLY HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU GOT ME PREGANT WITH THOSE KIDS AND NOW I CAN'T LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! MY MOM AND DAD HATE ME! MY BROTHER'S DEAD! I HATE EVRYBODY!" She screeched. Lights began to flicker through the neighborhood._

"_I love you Sakura, but I'm going to give you the life you wish to live." Sasuke kissed her lips with strong passion. Sasuke hit her in the back of the neck._

_She fell unconscious. He carried her to a neighboring house door step. He gently put her down. He kissed her lips one last time and left in the night._

"_I love you! I'm going to give you what you want."_

"God I loved her!" he groaned. He slammed his hand on his desk.

"Love hurts and has its consequences. I got the shitty end of the deal." He muttered.

_Natalia wasn't home from what Sasuke could see. He entered the code for the apartment. He crept into the house. Sasuke peeked into Natalia's room. She was asleep. _

"_Great!" he whispered. Sasuke went into the girls' room. Ayame and Amaya were wide awake._

"_Daddy!" they cooed. Sasuke smiled in admiration. He took the car seats out the closet. _

"_Daddy is going to take you on a trip!" he whispered. With ease Sasuke made it out the house into the parking lot. He loaded the girls into the Volvo. Before closing the door, Sasuke placed a kiss on each of the girls' lips. _

"_Daddy loves you guys." He cooed. The girls giggled. Sasuke managed to steal Natalia's keys. Sasuke cranked up the car and pulled out to the train station. _

"_This is going to be a long drive. I hope you'll be happier now Sakura. After all, this is what you wanted." He whispered._

"Why Sakura? Why?" a tear streamed down his cheek. Sasuke was going to fulfill his promise. He was going to get back into the dating world for his daughters sake. He walked over to the window.

"Watch out world here I come!" he looked over the city.

**Did you guys like it? I made this just for you and its up earlier than expected. Please review! I would appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been a month since I updated any of my stories. Everyone loves "You Were Right There", so here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

_Sasuke? Who is Sasuke? I have told myself for so long to forget Sasuke that I have truly forgotten. Who is Sasuke? I have no memories of this person. Who may it be?_

A month has passed at Sakura's new job, yet she still hasn't met her boss. Today would be the big day. They had a business meeting and since she was his secretary she needed to be there.

Today Sakura wore a black pencil skirt and a red off the shoulder shirt. She wore black pumps with it. Her hair was tied in a bun with a couple of loose strands.

Sakura sashayed in the building.

"Hello Ayumi." She greeted.

"Hi Kura-chan." Ayumi replied.

"What is the boss's personality like?" Sakura murmured. Ayumi eyes widened.

"Well he is kind of I don't know." Ayumi replied casually.

"What do you mean?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"He is indescribable. He is strange. He isn't very social; I guess you could say." Ayumi shrugged her shoulders. Sakura shook her head.

"Thanks well I'll be on my way." Sakura smiled.

"You're welcome Sakura." Ayumi responded.

Sakura walked to the elevator. She pressed the button for the 52nd floor. This was going to be a long way.

**Sasuke POV**

Maybe this secretary will be worth something. The last one was a huge fan girl. The one before that was gay, and cornered Sasuke in the bathroom.

_I was minding my own business taking a piss. I looked next to me and there was my secretary jacking off. I raised a brow and looked away. I walked to the corner of the bathroom and washed my hands. I turned around but found I was unable. _

"_Excuse me Kankuro." I said. He licked his lips with eyes full of lust. I pushed his chest, but he wouldn't budge. He steadied his hands on my hips. He leaned in with puckered lips. I need him in the crotch and ran out the bathroom. 30 seconds later he was fired, and I had a restraining order made._

I shivered at the memory. I walked into the office the meeting would be held.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sano." I greeted.

"Hello Sasuke-san. How are you?" Mrs. Sano asked.

"I'm fine and you?" he questioned.

"I'm wonderful, so did you complete the task we asked of you?" her eyes glinted. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_Mr. Uchiha in order for you to become the wealthiest person of all you needs a family." Mr. Sano said._

"_I do! I have two daughters. They are twins." Sasuke joyfully exclaimed._

"_Mr. Uchiha you don't seem to understand. It is great you have twins at the age of 16? What we're trying to say is." Mrs. Sano eerily muttered._

"_You need a wife." Mr. Sano cut in. Sasuke's chin dropped._

"_How am I supposed to get a wife?" he curiously asked._

"_Mr. Uchiha we will come back in 2 years and by then we expect you to be dating. Whoever she is we expect to see her. You have until you're 19 to be married." Mr. Sano and Mrs. Sano walked out of his office leaving him with a dumbstruck look._

Sasuke looked at the red haired woman and the brunette man.

"I see you didn't take us serious. The deal is off!" Mr. Sano exclaimed. Sasuke's chin dropped.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san." Mrs. Sano pitied him.

"What if I did take you serious?" he spoke up.

"I'm listening." Mr. Sano paused from his stance.

"I'm currently dating this girl." He lied.

"Where is she?" Mr. Sano challenged.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. The elevator stopped like 20 times." The pink hair maiden rasped out.

Sasuke's mouth dropped. It couldn't be. This wasn't his Sakura. Was she in search of the girls?

Sasuke was two seconds from bursting into tears.

"Is this her?" Mrs. Sano asked.

"Yes it is her." He choked out. Sakura was looking slightly confused. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and caressed her cheek.

"Um sir could you." Sakura was cut off. Sasuke placed his lips on hers. Sakura was in a daze. What the hell was going on? Who the hell is this guy kissing her? He was hot so she went along with it.

"This is my girlfriend Sakura Haruno." He grinned. Sakura sharply turned her head his direction.

"She's adorable Sasuke." Mrs. Sano blushed.

"Thank you." Sakura stammered.

"Well Sasuke looks like you've kept your end of the bargain." Mr. Sano grinned.

"Yes sir." Sasuke SMILED.

"Sasuke we will be back in 6 months for the wedding since you turn 19 in 7 months. Have a good day Ms. Haruno, or should I say Mrs. Uchiha." Mr. and Mrs. Sano left grinning. Sakura's eyes glinted in remembrance.

_Sasuke? Who is Sasuke? I've heard that name somewhere before. What the hell are these people talking about a wedding? I don't even know this guy. I'll get this straightened out sooner or later. How dare he have the audacity to call me his girlfriend? Liar! Hot liar!_

Now it was just Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke locked the door and put his do not disturb sign up. He pinned Sakura against the door.

"I love you so much Sakura. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Will you ever forgive me? We could live together with the-." Sasuke pleaded.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Sakura looked lost. My heart shattered once.

"I'm Sasuke your Sasuke." I groaned.

"I don't know a Sasuke." She honestly replied. My heart shattered twice.

"I know it's been a couple of years, but Sakura how could you forget me?" I choked out.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have me confused with someone else." Sakura cringed in fear. My heart shattered thrice. I couldn't take it anymore. She was killing me. Love hurts and if you love someone you have to go far.

"Sakura are you going to tell me you forgot THEM to." I challenged her.

"Who is them?" she challenged back.

"I guess you pushed us into the back of your mind." Sasuke bit his lip. Sakura pushed Sasuke away from her.

"I'm sorry, but I've had enough of your bullshit. First, you lied to those nice people. You have the audacity to say I'm your girlfriend. Secondly, there is a wedding that they expect to see me in. Third, I'm pissed for you kissing me. I tried to be nice and go along with it considering I think you're my boss. Last, but not fucking least WHO THE HELL IS THEM?" Sakura blew her top. Her bun had become messy. She no longer looked professional in the least.

"YOU FORGOT OUR DAUGHTERS!" He fumed. His cheeks were red and he had a few dried tears.

"Listen I already told you I don't know you. If I don't know you, why would I fucking sleep with you?" she exclaimed.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT AYAME AND AMAYA! YOU FORGOT THEIR BIRTHDAY WAS SEPTEMBER 28, 2010!" he screamed.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"How do you know my daughters? Where do you have them? I want them back." She cried hitting his chest.

"Sakura you're going to have to trust and remember me. You're also going to marry me." Sasuke cooed.

"I refuse to marry you." She cried.

"Why?" he questioned.

**Sakura's Mind**

_I want to see m daughters, and I'd do anything to see them. _

_**Do it then.**_

_I can't._

_**Why not?**_

_We're dating Gaara._

_**Oh yea and he's so sweet. Boy is he hot to. 6 pack 6 pack!**_

_Forget about his body one minute._

_**Ok. Well here is my suggestion: have a relationship with both and don't get caught. Watch out for publicity and make sure to keep them apart. Lay out a schedule so it seems nothing strange is going on. We really need to see our daughters.**_

_That is the best idea you've had in forever. Thanks inner._

_**No problem.**_

**Sakura's POV**

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll do it." I looked at my feet.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"Thanks for giving me another chance." He kissed her neck.

The games have begun!

**I hope you liked it. Please review. I will post the updated version of this chapter later.**


	3. My 6 Month Comeback!

I'm sorry for not updating in 6 months. I'm very busy nowadays. I'll be lucky if I'll ever update again before December. I've had some criticism about Obviously Blinded but do I care? Not at all. Let me know what I should do about updates. I think I may discontinue my stories. Well here I go. It's urgent you check my poll!

_**Inner**_

_Thoughts_

_Sasuke? Who is Sasuke? I have told myself for so long to forget Sasuke that I have truly forgotten. Who is Sasuke? I have no memories of this person. Who may it be?_

"What is the first thing you want me to do boss?" I moaned.

_God does this guy know what he's doing to me? I haven't had a man's touch in so long._

_**You mean two days right?**_

He trailed butterfly kisses down my neck. He trailed his hand down my waist.

"Well first of all you can drop the word boss. From now on my name is Sasuke-kun." He sucked on my neck.

_Oh kami I have to stop this. I have to stay faithful to Gaara. We've been dating 6 months and everything is going perfect. _

"Sasuke you have to stop. I have a job to get to." I cried out. My back arched into his chest. His eyes heightened with lust.

"I run the office, so it doesn't matter what we do. God Sakura you do not know how much I've missed you and the girls need their mother's touch. We can be a family now, a complete family." He mesmerized me with those obsidian eyes.

He hitched my leg on his waist.

_This is going too far._

I pushed his chest as much as my body didn't want to.

He looked confused. My form was trembling. I was deep breathing and crumbled against the wall.

I looked away and ran out the room. I ran out the room with tears in my eyes.

_I don't think this going to go well. I need to release these feelings._

_**Let's go see Gaara.**_

_Good idea._

I made it downstairs without Sasuke following me. I took my time leaving the lobby.

"Kura-chan, where are you going?" Ayumi tilted her head.

"A family emergency came up." I lied with a straight face.

"Aww what happen?" she tapped her fingers on her desk. She looked worried.

_**Why do people love to ask questions?**_

"My cousin died from a massive heart attack. She's a native of Sanaka, Fushimori. We were very close." I sobbed for dramatic effect with a few added tears.

Ayumi made her way around the desk.

"Aww Kura-chan, I'm so sorry that happened. I'm here for you if you ever need anything." She hugged me.

_**You're such a bad liar.**_

_If I don't have to explain, what just preceded so be it._

"Thanks Ayumi. I hopefully will be back tomorrow." My puffy red eyes should do the trick.

_My disheveled hair is a good excuse now._

I scurried out the building to my car.

I hopped into my car in a rush. I dug into my COACH purse and took out my compact.

My reflection looked awful. My eyes were red. My hair was haywire. My alabaster cheeks were now red.

I took my time fixing my look. I checked my mirror once again making sure I looked okay.

I looked decent enough to go to Gaara's house.

**10 minutes later**

I pulled up to a two story house. The yard was nicely decorated with flowers and a bird bath. In the drive way was a black corvette.

I took a deep breath and exited my car.

_Hopefully all of today's drama goes down the drain now._

I rang the doorbell.

I maybe waited a minute or two before the knob twisted.

My emerald eyes looked into those sea foam green eyes I loved so much.

Gaara smiled at me.

I blushed like a little fan girl. He gave me a sexy smirk and kissed me.

He pulled me into the confines of his home and closed the door not breaking the kiss for a second.

I'm not going to deny it, but this kiss was really turning me on.

I trailed my hands up his well toned abs while he made our way to the sofa.

He broke the kiss.

A frown slightly appeared on my face.

I was about to speak before I was interrupted with a moan from myself.

My red haired devil was sucking my hot spot. He knew what that does to me. I arched my body into his. He let out a groan.

"Gaara-kun!" I stuttered/moaned. He caressed my hips.

"Yes my angel." He pecked my cherry lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Our tongues wrestled for dominance. Gaara was fierce when he wanted to be, but I had the upper hand.

I accidently brushed my hand over the bulge in his pants. He gasped. I took full control then.

We pulled away from each other and gazed into one another's eyes.

"Some good afternoon that was." I blushed.

"I wonder what a good night would be like?" he grinned.

_Oh my god. Sex with Gaara would be so intense. I can already feel him poun-_

_**Hello, remember its two of us in here.**_

_Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy him thrus-_

_**Bye!**_

"We'll just have to find out one day now won't we." I traced his abs through his shirt.

It felt so nice being in his presence. He loved me for me or at least I think. He hasn't said it yet but he makes me feel like the most special girl in the world. He doesn't push me to do anything I don't want to. I can honestly say: I love Gaara.

"Sakura you don't have to wonder. Just go ahead and take it off." He smiled at me.

My eyes widened.

_How could he read me like that?_

"You sure, I mean I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I don't want to force you t-

He kissed me softly.

"Sakura I could never be uncomfortable around you. I'm ready to do anything with you and for you when YOU'RE ready. I thought you'd know that." He kissed my cheek.

_This is why I love him so much. He's the sweetest guy ever._

"You mean it?" I whispered into his shoulder.

"I mean it hime." He whispered in my hair.

"Gaara-kun will you take your shirt off?" I blushed. This is so embarrassing asking him to do that.

"No." he bluntly said. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable Gaara. "I'll just get my stuff and lea—" I rambled.

"No Sakura. You take it off." He challenged me.

I couldn't utter a word. I didn't know what to say.

"I can't it's just um I can't." I stuttered. Gaara frowned at me.

"It's ok Sakura. I told you I'll never push you to do something you don't want." He got from atop me. He got off the couch.

"Wait, Gaara!" I grabbed his hand.

"What is it," he asked.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed me back heatedly.

_I'm tired of disappointing Gaara. I should pay him back. I bet he thinks I'm not attracted to him._

He gripped my hips.

I ran my hand under his shirt. Oh my gosh! Eight packs feel so much better without the shirt.

I shyly ran my hand higher. It brushed over his pecks.

Gaara was slowly leading us back to the couch.

We broke away from our make-out session just in time for me to get the shirt off of him. Once that was done I swear I was drooling. He had the perfect body and that red hair made it sexier.

Gaara was about to push me on the couch, but I changed or positions. I was on top now.

I could tell Gaara was surprised. He just laid back and watched my ministrations.

I took my hair from its messy bun and shook it.

I kissed Gaara from his lips to neck. He gripped my hips tightly.

I teasingly made my way down to his abs. I kissed them one by one until I got a moan out of Gaara. That was a shocker for me.

I was about to do it once again but he stopped me.

"Sakura you have to stop now." He shakily said.

"Why Gaara-kun?" I purred.

"I'm losing control of my body. If you do that one more time Sakura, I swear I will take you right here and now!" his eyes twinkled.

My mouth dropped.

_Is_ _he telling me what I think he is?_

I kissed Gaara with all my might. He's just too perfect.

**After a heated make-out session**

"Bye Gaara-kun." I blew a kiss.

He walked up to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed and entered my car.

**2 hours later **

I was sitting my favorite café. I had a nice mocha latte. Business was only hot during noon but it was 5 by now.

I was reading a magazine when I felt a presence across from me.

I looked into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. My vibe instantly went downhill.

He smiled at me.

"What a coincidence Sakura-chan?" he smirked at me. I began to stand but was halted.

"What do you want?" I hissed snatching my arm from him.

"Now Sakura is that any way to treat your fiancée and the father of our children." He evilly grinned.

I sat down.

"What do you want?" I murmured.

"Since we'll be married in a matter of time, we should get to know each other again." He pulled out a pad and pencil.

I cringed.

_I don't think I can go through with this. I love Gaara too much to cheat on him._

_**Remember we're only doing it for the girls.**_

_That's right, for the girls._

"What do you want?" my eyes glistened with tears. Sasuke rose a brow in confusion.

"I want to get to know you." He said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My birthday is March 28. I dislike blackmail and bastards. I hope to marry the love of my life. I've been hurt in the past. I miss my daughters." On the last sentence, I broke down into tears.

I ran out the café.

**Sasuke's POV**

_She misses them, but she doesn't miss me. We were so in love. Everything was perfect with the four of us._

_Ayame and Amaya knew their kaa and tou-san. _

_I know the girls miss her as much as I do. They're always talking about how they want a mommy and little brother or sister. They'll have all that pretty soon. _

_I'll make sure Sakura falls in love with me again. I love her too much to let her forget everything we had going for us._

I bet she doesn't even remember what she told me.

_**Flashback**_

_I was watching Sakura playing in the sand with the girls._

"_Sasuke-kun come play with us." Sakura stuck her tongue out. I came over and sat next to Ayame._

_The girls had on matching tankinis. _

"_Ayame and Amaya can you say kaa-san?" Sakura cooed pointing to herself. They looked up cutely and confused._

"_I guess not." I laughed._

"_Let's see can you do better hot shot." Sakura challenged._

"_With pleasure. Can you say tou-san?" Sasuke pointed at himself._

_The girls uttered a tou and clapped their hands. Sasuke smiled and picked them up._

"_Oh my gosh." Sakura gaped._

"_They are their daddy's little girls isn't that right." He cooed. The girls kissed his cheek._

"_Sasuke?" Sakura murmured._

"_What's up honey?" I asked._

"_Thanks for being their father figure. If it comes to the point I'm out the picture, I wouldn't trust them with anyone but their tou-san." She teared up._

"_Well they do have a beautiful kaa-san." He laughed._

_A professional photographer walked by looking for new subjects._

"_Excuse me, do you mind if I take a picture of your family? The four of you look lovely together." He bragged._

"_Sure." Sakura said._

"_Strike a pose for me." He directed._

_Sasuke put an arm around Sakura and gave her Ayame._

"_Say kaa-san." Sasuke cooed. He kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura blushed. The photographer took the picture just like that. A true Kodak moment._

_**Present**_

"Sakura I love you so much. If only you knew how much." He muttered as he ran out the café behind her.

**HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING! PLEASE CHECK MY POLL ITS VERY IMPORTANT TO MY STORIES!**


	4. HELP!

**I'm sorry readers, but I'm starting to give up on hope. I have lost all sense of motivation. I haven't written in so long that I'm forgetting the flow of the story. I've read it over and over but nothing is coming to me. I need your help if you'd like me to continue. Review ideas or PM me. Please help!**


	5. I FINALLY HAVE AN UPDATE

**I'm sorry for not updating, but I really don't feel like it. Maybe I'll just make chapters that are hundreds of words or so. I think you guys deserve a good long chapter first before I enforce this new rule.**

I have searched for that damn woman for the past two hours and can't find her. It has to be impossible to escape in the blink of an eye. I mean come on I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What woman in their right mind would run away from me?

Sakura has pissed me off for good. I mean what the hell she burst into tears for. She happily agreed to be with me, so what's the problem?

Finally, we'll live my dream. There will be an additional Uchiha. Who does she think she is running off like that not considering my feelings? I have worked too damn hard for our kids, and she finally deserves to pay her end of our eternal debt.

Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't trade those two little women for anything in the world. When I have a bad day at the office, all they have to do is look into my eyes and I am appeased. They are daddy's little angels and devils. Sakura would love them. If only, we didn't have to separate. It is all her fault. She claimed it's my fault for every bad thing to happen to her.

I mean why she wouldn't want the girls in her life in the first place. Now she is here making me look like the bad guy. They are adorable and didn't deserve the harshness of her words. I gave them a better life, right?

I'm done looking for her. She's pissed me off for the day.

**Sakura's POV**

I hurriedly entered my car not looking back to see if I was being followed and sped off. I let out a breath when I turned around not seeing Uchiha. He had some nerve. For crying out loud he wants to connect with me and he pulls out a pad and pen like its some interview.

I have to put as much distance as I can between us. I know just the place to go.

After about a 25 minute ride consisting of many twists and turns, I arrived at my destination. It was a park I found my first few days here. It has the most beautiful lake and cherry blossom trees.

It seemed as I was the only person here. The sun was setting giving off a colorful tint in the sky. If only life didn't have so many colors. Everything should just be calm and collected with no difficulties. Well if that were the case, I would have never met Amaya and Ayame.

I miss my little girls so. I mean those two people came out of me. I caressed my stomach. The feeling of knowing life is inside you is amazing. What would I give to know that feeling again? Maybe there's a chance though with Gaara. I'm positive he'd be a wonderful father, and I know just the way to find out.

As my feet glided across the water, I began thinking of this mastermind plan that would definitely go in my favor.

I headed home for the night. I climbed out of my car and headed upstairs to my home. I kept my footsteps light sure not to wake up anyone. I stepped into my home. (If you want a description of her house let me know and I'll describe in a later chapter). I entered my bedroom. My sheets were silk and don't ask about my red and black theme. Well since you asked its Gaara's favorite and it's so sexy. (For those that didn't catch the connection, she wore red and black to work and his house.)

I stripped down to matching lace bra and underwear and slipped into bed. I turned on my television and began watching "Dance of the Vampire Bond". (Love that anime and its over! ) I looked at the time and saw it was 10:30. I had an early day at work tomorrow.

Just when I got comfortable my phone rang. (TTL by T-ara & Supernova)

Joheunsaram neoneun naege cheotsarang  
Sarangeul gareuchyeo jun saram  
Never forget you  
I'll remember you  
Gieokhae neo hanaman

"Hello"

"Hi Sakura-chan."

"Gaara-kun!" I squealed.

"You had me worried. You promised to call and tell me when you got home." He sound worried.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive my hime under two conditions."

"What would that be?"

"Tomorrow you let me take you out to dinner and you spend the whole weekend at my place."

**Gaara's POV**

I hope I didn't push her too far by asking for condition number two. Sakura is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Her beauty is so unique. The way her pink hair feels between my fingers. Her laughter is equivalent to an angel's singing maybe because she is one. I wonder can she sing.

I think I love this girl. Yes I know of the hardships she's gone through. I mean I'd be traumatized for life, but she gave me a chance and I'm not screwing it up. I'll be there for Sakura no matter what. I hope she'd do the same for me. I will forever be faithful to this lovely lady.

I hope our relationship works out. I'm going to wait a little longer.

"Gaara! Answer me say something!"

I stutter "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"To both?"

"Yea you silly boy."

"Great Sakura you don't know how happy this makes me. There won't be one dull moment." I hear her laughter and laugh to. It is so melodic and contagious.

"I love you Gaara-kun. I can't wait for this weekend. Hopefully it's full of surprises. You know how I like surprises." She purrs seductively.

"Sakura-hime you know how I am. If you want to play this little game so be it. Sakura Haruno I will have you on your back begging for me. I can hear your screams of pleasure now." I huskily reply. I lick my lips. She doesn't know what she does to me.

"Uh."

"Why are you blushing, princess?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know you Sakura. Good night hime."

"Good night."

I have to make this weekend one she'll never forget so she'll come over more. I am unlike many males. I've gone without sex for 6 months. Maybe I do love this girl. Only 6 more months, I smile inwardly to myself.

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe Gaara asked me to stay for the weekend. Oh my gosh and look what I did. I can't believe he said he'll have me begging on my back for more. That's my panda-chan. Hey that doesn't sound too bad. Panda-chan. It has a nice ring to it.

I curled up in my pillows and drifted off to sleep.

**Next Morning**

I walked into the office 6:55 sharp, so I could clock in 7 sharp.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Toshiro greeted me.

"Morning Toshi-san." I waved.

I swayed my way to the elevator. Today I flaunted a pair of black skinny jeans with strappy heels to match. For my torso I wore this lavender blouse with ruffles down my mid section.

I was told when I entered to go to the 22nd floor. I entered my destination and off I went.

I have been wondering about the intimacy of me and Gaara's relationship. All men have needs and I don't think he's cheating on me, but I want to know how he's dealing with the lack of sexual stimulation.

I feel I owe him at this point in our relationship. Also, I'm curious as to how it would be. I have some questioning to do later.

I exited the elevator and walked to the room on the far left. I entered and sat on the lounge chair. I was supposed to be having a meeting with someone. I may have sat for 30 minutes when I saw a woman with gorgeous black hair entered. Her cheek bones were to die for. She was slender but what set her off from Mikoto were her eyes. They were the oddest shade of blue somewhat like the ocean. She may have been in her mid or late 30s. She reminded me of Mikoto-san before she went missing that is.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura Haruno we will find the girls in no time. I know we will. Sakura I will die trying to find my grandchildren. If only Sasuke were here to help find them, he would search both day and night." She attempted to calm me._

_I have been constantly grieving over the loss of the 3 most important people in my life._

"_Mikoto I don't think I can take another day of this." I cried in her arms._

"_Sakura it will be ok, but make me a promise." She cooed. _

"_Ok." I shivered in her arms._

"_Sakura you can never forget and that will be the key to everything." She murmured. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked not understanding._

"_Sakura my mother told me what I'm telling you. It works out in different ways for everyone. You'll find out one day." She kissed my forehead before I nodded off into unconsciousness._

_A few days later, a missing person's report was filed, and I never saw her again._

"Hello my name is Sana." She held out her hand. I shook in response.

"My name is Sakura. If you don't mind my asking, what will we be talking about?"

"A number of things starting with Sasuke's rules. We'll get to the other things at a later date."

"Rules? What rules?"

"Well here's the list." She handed me a sheet of paper.

_Must be on call whenever I need you  
Have phone on at all times (will be provided)  
Weekends you belong to me and the girls  
We will have a date at least once a week unless I say so  
You will attend all business matters with me no matter the distance  
No touching my personal things  
You can't leave on the weekends without my permission  
Will meet with the wedding planner twice a month_

"Are you fucking serious? He expects me to be some sort of pet. I am Sakura Haruno no one tells me what to do and I mean no one! I do whatever the hell I want when I want. Does he really expect me to follow this? I have my own life to deal with it." I scream.

"Sana you've done your job. You may leave. Yes I do expect you to follow every one of those rules to my satisfaction. I don't see what the problem is. Shall we go through and see the problems?" he aggressively thundered.

Does he think he scares me. Sakura Haruno is afraid of no one.

"Let me clear this up for you sir! I don't work at a hospital, so I'm not on call for anyone. I don't want your crappy phone. Why in the hell would I want to date you? I don't go anywhere where I don't want to. Why would I touch your stuff if I hate your existence? Why the hell am I caught up in this wedding shit if it's your fault? I dedicate my weekends to important matters not stupid ones. I will only belong to the girls on the weekends I can make not you! Understood?" I hissed.

Does this woman really think she has power over me. I am Sasuke Uchiha and no one belittles me.

"How about I make this clear to you princess? You want to see the girls. I have the girls. We do it on my terms or none at all. How about it?" He gives me a smirk.

I am boiling with rage. He is using my daughters for his selfish needs.

"No!" I seethe with anger.

I think there is one more resort.

"Ok Haruno I have one more deal and you get to choose between the two. Either you take option 1 and follow my list or . . ."

"Or what you bastard?"

He walks towards me unbuttoning his shirt a little. He pins me to the wall and kisses my neck.

"Once a month you're mine to do whatever I please." He chuckles. I tense up. That was my last resort. Either option 1 or 2 for the girls. I repeatedly say for the girls.

"Can I think about it?" I drop my head.

"Of courses hime-chan." He kisses down my neck. My head snaps up.

_**Gaara! I can't believe I'm going through with this. I'm only Gaara's hime-chan. I don't want to hurt Gaara but it's for a good cause, right?**_

"Don't call me that," I snap. Sasuke takes a step back.

"If we're done here, I have a job to do." I stamp out the room headed to my office.

That bastard is evil. How could he dare say he loved me and treat me like this. He is a self centered spoiled brat used to getting his way. Someone should really teach him a lesson. I think I'll be the one to do it. I supposedly dated him maybe all I have to do is act as if I love him. Then, I'll break his heart. The bastard will learn no one gets over on Sakura Haruno.

**3 Hours Later**

My office phone rings.

"Hello "

"Sakura there is someone here to see you."

"Tell them I'll be down"

I put the phone back on the receiver.

I was soon downstairs in the lobby when I saw Ayumi speaking with . . .

Wait is that who I think it is. He looks devilishly handsome today. He wore a black jeans with a white shirt.

"I'm here to take you out to lunch. If that is ok with you, beautiful." He smiles a real smile he only gives me.

Ayumi walks my way.

"Sakura he is so hot." She pants.

I snicker.

"He sure is."

"So, are you going to lunch with him? If you don't, I will." She playfully punches my shoulder.

"I will be going. See you in an hour." I walk towards my escort.

"Shall we be on our way?"

"Of course." I reply.

We enter his car and head to a local diner.

We exit the car and head inside. We place our orders and wait.

"So, Sai-kun how is everything going?" I grinned.

"Everything is great. Yuri and I are working out great. It's just I haven't seen you in a while and I missed my old pal.

"I missed you to."

We talked for what seemed like hours when I looked at the time.

"Ready to go?" he smirked.

"Unfortunately I only get an hour so yea." I rose out my seat and went to his car.

**10 minutes later**

"See you next time Sai." I waved at the passing car.

"How was your date?" Ayumi's eyes gazed in lust.

"It wasn't a date. My old friend was in town and took me out to lunch besides I have a boyfriend." I winked and left for my office.

For the rest of the day, I didn't see Sasuke. I filed the last of my papers and left for home.

Joheunsaram neoneun naege cheotsarang  
Sarangeul gareuchyeo jun saram  
Never forget you  
I'll remember you  
Gieokhae neo hanaman

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi Gaara-chan."

"What are you doing?"

"Walking into the house."

"You got 30 minutes."

"For?"

"I'm hurt. You forgot about our date."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll be ready when you get here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I really had to clean myself up. I immediately stripped as I walked into the house. I ran to my shower feeling the water pulse on me. I put on some Cherry Vanilla body wash. Once I dried myself up, I checked the time. 20 minutes. I put on my lace green panties and bra.

I pulled out my strapless green dress. It stopped mid thigh. I placed my pink open toed heels on. Immediately I put on my pink ice diamond earrings and necklace on. 5 minutes. I scampered into my bathroom curling my kitchen quickly tossing it into a messy bun.

I looked in the mirror. I look hot.

"Sakura!" I could hear my name being called.

"Coming."

I opened my door to greet a handsome red head in a sea foam green shirt and black pants. I gave him a tender kiss.

"Nice greeting Ms. Haruno shall we be on our way." he smirked.

"We shall." I locked my door waiting for what the night stored.

It took us 20 minutes to get to our destination. It was a 4 star restaurant. It was Italian themed from the looks of it.

"Gaara this is extravagant." I gazed in awe.

"Only the best for the best. You look beautiful tonight. Your dress brings out your eyes and the jewelry is a perfect contrast." He kissed my knuckles.

"Thank you. You're quiet handsome yourself." We entered the restaurant.

"Reservations pour Subaku."Gaara said.

"I didn't know you spoke French." We were escorted to our seats I guess.

"There's a lot you don't know Kura-chan." He seductively whispered.

"This is quiet a surprise sir." I giggle.

"I couldn't wait to see you after our conversation from last night." He smirks at me. I began to blush at his gaze on me.

"Panda-chan stop teasing me." I turn my head away from him.

"A new nickname I see." He chuckles.

"Yea." I keep my head turn. I feel his hand on my chin. He makes me face him.

"Don't look away from me. You're beautiful and I would admire you for a life time." He kisses me tenderly on the lips for a quick second. I look towards the window blushing.

"You didn't have to say that honestly." I mutter.

"Sakura you should know now I only say what is meaningful and you mean the world to me." He whispers. My eyes widen. I can't believe he said that about me. He is too good to be true. I don't want to ruin the mood with my questions, but I have to.

"Gaara-kun I have a question, and I don't mean to upset you. Please don't get angry with me. I'm just unsure." I clasp his hand. His eyes widen in surprise I guess.

"Um sure Sakura-hime. What is it?" he cocks an eyebrow.

I twiddle with my fingers. I shake my head. I can't ask Gaara. He might break up with me and leave me. I can feel tears flowing down my cheeks.

Gaara places his hand on my cheek. I flinch under his touch.

"I can't. You're going to hate me and break up with me." I sob.

'Sakura I promise you I won't. I care too much about you." My tears are still flowing and pretty heavily.

"Promise?" I choke.

"Promise." He gives me a smile and comes around to sit next to me.

"Are you cheating on me?" I hiccup. I promise you guys I thought hell froze over. His face was in utter shock. What hurt me were his eyes. They held fear, shock, and pain. To my surprise no anger. Oh my god what have I done.

"What did you ask me?" he coldly asked.

"I knew you'd be angry. Gaara I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I knew I should've kept my mouth closed." My tears fell faster now.

I saw our waitress look with an evil grin on her face. She probably will end up with Gaara after he dumps me. I mean she's prettier than me. She's blonde with green eyes like mine. Her boobs are bigger. The waitress on her way towards us. I can't stop the tears from falling.

"Sakura Hyoyeon Sooyoung Yoona Haruno what in the hell makes you think I'd ever cheat on you. You are a beautiful person inside and out. Why would I mess up the best thing going in my life? Sakura I haven't been this happy since my mother died. Sakura I have been with you every step of the way and I'm not leaving. Sakura you must know by now I'd do anything to make us work. You are my world Sakura. I'm hoping we last a long time Sakura. We can get married and have a family of our own and look for the missing pieces in your life. I will forever protect you and our family. Sakura you are too good to be true you know that. I hate you belittle yourself like that. I love everything about you including your flaws. Sakura I want to cherish you. I need you in my life. Why can't you understand already?" Gaara fumed

I sat there crying not moving. I listened to every word he said. I couldn't believe I meant so much to someone. They thought I was beautiful through anything. They wanted me for me knowing my rough past. I made his world.

"Understand what?" I barely got it out. He slammed his fists on the table. Just as the waitress reached the table. Everyone was watching us.

"Sakura are you that fucking oblivious! I love you! I love Sakura Hyoyeon Sooyoung Yoona Haruno damnit!" He grabbed my face and fiercely kissed me. I could feel every emotion poured into it, and I felt loved. Something I haven't felt in two years. I kissed back not letting go of the grip I had on him.

"You love me?" I got out between kisses. He drew back and I whimpered. He placed his forehead on mine.

"Of course I love you silly girl." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Ashiteru Gaara-kun." I murmured against his lips.

"Ashiteru Sakura-chan." He murmured against mine.


	6. Plot Apology

I am so sorry everyone! I just realized I screwed up the story line. I will be deleting the chapter where Sasuke was in a car accident. I'm so very sorry! Gomen


	7. Discontinued

Hi everyone I just wanted to let you know I'm deleting all my stories.

I wrote "Obviously Blinded' when I was 12/13. I decided to read it today and it was awful. I mean I wanted to strangle the writer but it was me so no can do. I really want to continue "You Were Right There", but what's the point of I'm constantly busy and losing interest. Plus if I'm deleting the prequel no one new will understand the sequel. "Yin Yang" is just out the window. I mean hasn't it been over a year since I updated. "I Thought I Was Safe" has potential, but I'm no longer interested.

You have to understand I was 12-13 when I started my stories, and now I know the rules and what to do. If anyone wants any of the stories let me know. They will be deleted by September 27, 2012.

I'm sorry. I just want a fresh start. Any comments? Please review or PM.


End file.
